


From Nightmare to Sweet dream

by MoonSerpent



Series: Sweet Dream [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSerpent/pseuds/MoonSerpent
Summary: What happens when Quackity tortures Dream for too long?Disclaimers: No ships, purely platonic.TW: Blood, Suicide, Referenced torture, Self-harmPlease do NOT read if it may somehow Trigger you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sweet Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	From Nightmare to Sweet dream

Dream saw track of time again. Not that Sam would give him another clock, but Quackity was visiting him daily, at least he said he did. It was weeks since his first visit and Dream started seeing first changes. He started flinching at the smallest sounds and panicking whenever the lava lowered. He became even more fixed to his mask, that Quackity always tore off his face to see the terror in his eyes.  
First few days he was thinking about bringing Wilbur back and taking that favour from Techno, but later realised he did not trust any of them enough to ask for help. He believed that Quackity would eventually give up and leave him alone.  
He was sitting next to the chest with his knees close to his chest. He could feel every bruise, cut, wound on his body. He still felt the pain from Quackity’s third visit where he dug out his eye. None of his wounds were healing properly due to Sam starving him.  
Dream flinched when he heard the lava lowering. With fear on his face, he looked in front of himself and with terror noticed his old best friend standing at the other side of the lava. He stood up and pressed into obsidian as far as he physically could. With horror he watched as his old friend moved with the platform closer to him.  
When the black-haired man walked into his cell, he noticed Dream’s unusual behaviour.  
“Hey, Dream.” Said Sapnap in pained voice, but Dream knew better. He knew that the second he will let his guard down Sapnap will hurt him the same way Quackity does.  
“Go away.” Said Dream in strong voice, which everyone would believe him. But Sapnap knew it was not strong voice. He heard that voice few times, he knew Dream was scared. He took in Dream’s appearance. He noticed the blood coming through the lime hoodie and blue jeans. He saw the dried red line on right side coming from under his mask. He noticed how thin he looked and frowned a bit. But there was not time for this.  
“Dream I need something from you. It is very important so if you could work with me.” Said Sapnap. Dream’s try to press more into the wall did not go unnoticed.  
“No. Go away. Leave me alone.” Said Dream.  
“Dream- “Sapnap made one step closer to Dream, but other’s voice stopped him.  
“STAY AWAY! DON’T COME ANY CLOSER! LEAVE!” screamed Dream and Sapnap looked at him in shock.  
“Ok. I am leaving. We will talk tomorrow, ok?” Sapnap put his hands up so Dream could see them. “Sam! I’m leaving!” He screamed for the guard.  
“You done with him? He did what you wanted?” asked Sam on the other side of the lava.  
“No. But it can wait.” Sapnap didn’t remove his gaze from Dream and watched how he trembled a bit.  
“Alright. Go to the lava.” Said Sam and Sapnap frowned a bit.  
“Not to the water?” he asked as the Netherite rose and separated him from Dream. He watched as dream visibly relaxed.  
“Not after what he did to Tommy.” Said Sam and Sapnap knowingly nodded his head. He stepped on the platform and went with it back to Sam.  
“Hey Sam? Did someone visit Dream in the last few days?” he asked and watched as Sam looked away from him.  
“Just Quackity.” Answered Sam.  
“Can I come again tomorrow?”  
“If you want. But Quackity is visiting tomorrow again later in the evening.” To that sentence Dream snapped his head to Sam as lava was separating them again.  
“I will visit him in the morning.” Said Sapnap and together with Sam left.  
Dream with wide eyes watched lava. He could not do it again. Not again. He had enough of it. He looked at his hands and noticed how much they were shaking and with terror realised he was gasping for air.  
As fast as came the panic the same way came anger. He felt the anger towards everyone. For leaving him there, for making him the monster he is now, for leaving him even before they put him in prison.  
He picked up chest and threw it across his cell, breaking it into pieces. He was heavily breathing and was looking at the broken pieces of wood. When he looked at one of the largest pieces, he got an idea.  
He went to it and picked it up. He put it to his chest in place where he had heart. But he could not get himself to do it. He was about to give up when he got another idea. He stabbed himself in his right wrist and drag the wood up to his elbow. He let go of the wood and went to the water. He sat down at the edge his back to the lava.  
He felt how the blood was flowing from his hand. His eyes were closing, and he felt like he won in a long time. He closed his eyes and just felt the peace that he so craved. A small smile formed on his face.  
The next morning Sapnap went into the prison as he promised. After all the protocols he finally got to lava. He watched as it went down and as it revealed Dream. He seemed to be ignoring them.  
Sapnap stepped on the platform and went with it again to Dream. He stepped inside and waited for the Netherite to lower down.  
“Dream.” He said but got no reaction. “Dream I know you are angry about being here but talk to me.” He noticed the broken chest and one piece of it covered in blood. He looked quickly back to Dream.  
“Dream?” He went slowly to him and carefully touched him. No reaction. He carefully made him lay on his back and saw his bloody hand. Most of his clothes were covered in fresh blood and the water he had his other hand in was crimson. He tried to find his pulse but was unable to do so. Panic took over him.  
“SAM! SAM! GET HELP!” he screamed as he carefully picked up the lifeless body and took it to the lava.  
“What happened?” he heard Sam’s panicked voice.  
“WE HAVE TO GET DREAM OUT!” screamed Sapnap and Sam frowned.  
“I can’t do that Sapnap. It’s against the rules.” Said Sam in strong voice.  
“FUCK THE RULES SAM! HE’S GOING TO DIE! HE HAS BIG CUT ON HIS HAND AND I CAN’T FEEL PULSE!” Sam sent them the platform and Sapnap took his friend. The second Sam Dream’s body more clearly his eyes widened.  
“I already called for everyone to come and help me if they can. They should be in front of prison.” Said Sam and together with Sapnap rushed through path that only guards could use. They were able to get in front of prison in three minutes and everyone was already waiting there for them.  
When Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo saw Dream’s body they all prepared for fight. The rest could only watch in shock.  
“ANYONE HELP HIM! HE IS BLEEDING!” screamed Sapnap and laid Dream on the ground.  
Puffy ran up to him and touched his left hand to wrap it up. She quickly let go of it when she felt how cold Dream’s skin was. She quickly tried to find his pulse, but she didn’t feel anything. She quickly pushed his lime hoodie and shirt up, revealing multiple cuts, wounds and bruises. She put her ear to his chest. She didn’t hear anything.  
“I can’t hear anything.” She said and stood up. She backed away from Dream and Sapnap.  
“That’s a lie.”  
“Sapnap- “  
“No Bad! That’s a lie. He can’t be dead! I saw him yesterday! I would have stopped him! That’s not Dream! Dream won’t kill himself! He’s motherfucker that just won’t die! He’s not dead!”  
“Sapnap is right! He can’t be dead! He would survive anything just to dance on our graves! He is not dead!”  
“George, Sapnap… His heart isn’t beating. He is as cold as ice. We can’t save him. I’m sorry.” Said Puffy and hugged Niki who was crying.  
“He is the bad guy! He deserved it!” Said Tommy but not even Tubbo said anything to confirm it.  
Everyone watched as Sapnap hugged Dream close to his body.  
“But what happened? Who was there that killed him?” Thought Techno out load.  
“He was fine when Sapnap left and no one else came after that. I heard a bang, but I thought he was throwing a tantrum.” Said Sam.  
In that moment everything from yesterday’s visit came rushing to Sapnap’s head. He looked at Quackity, his eyes holding fire.  
“You-!” he growled looking Quackity in the eyes. “You made him do this! It’s your fault.”  
“But none of you stopped me, did you?” said Quackity and Sapnap’s flames went from few parts of his body. “Who would stop me if they knew? No one. Everyone thinks that what I did to Dream was what he deserved. Sam encouraged me.”  
“Sam. Is that truth?” asked Bad looking at his dead friend.  
“He killed Tommy. I wanted him to feel the same. I never thought he would kill himself.” Said Sam for his defence.  
“How are you better than Dream then?” asked Phil and Sam and Quackity looked at him.  
“No. This is everyone’s fault.” Said George and everyone looked at him. “Puffy's for abandoning him. Mine and Sapnap’s for leaving him. Everyone else for treating him as a monster and when he became one because we made him like that, we locked him up.”  
Everyone went quiet. Ghostbur noticed small figure in the grass. He bent down one knee and looked at it closer. It jumped a bit away from him. It was white figure with smiling face on it.  
“Hello, little one.” He said and everyone looked at him. He carefully picked up the creature and everyone’s eyes widened.  
“Ghostbur put it down!” screamed Tommy and attacked it, but before he could get close to it enough it teleported away. It teleported behind George and hid behind his leg. Suddenly Dream’s body turned into ash and disappeared.  
“Wha-! He’s supposed to be dead.” Said Tubbo in shock.  
“He is dead. We saw his body.” Said Ranboo and watched the small blob hiding behind George.  
“This is lost soul.” Said Ghostbur.  
“Lost soul?” asked Phil and Ghostbur nodded his head.  
“Lost souls are souls that took their own lives.” Answered Ghostbur and blob moved his head little bit to the side.  
“Oh, Duckling…” said Puffy as she watched the soul of her son.  
Sapnap carefully took the blob into his hand.  
“Hey, brother.” He said and watched as the blob jumped on his shoulder.  
“Sapnap, you shouldn’t keep him.” Said Bad as Sapnap gave him cold look.  
“None of you can stop me.” He said and looked at Dream with small smile. “Time to go home, Dream.”  
Everyone watched as Sapnap, George and Dream left not looking back.


End file.
